Exemplary embodiments pertain to fan blades for turbine engines. More particularly, hollow fan blades.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. There is an ongoing need to reduce the weight of engine components and the cost of production while still providing suitable performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fan blade that is strong, durable and lightweight.